


Movie Night

by AquaMarina (LittlePandemonium)



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePandemonium/pseuds/AquaMarina
Summary: The Tracy boys can’t decide what movie to watch.
Relationships: Tracy Family - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> A random oneshot I came up with! This is set just before International Rescue becomes operational. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Thunderbirds. I wish I did!

"Come on Gordon, hurry up already."

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Just getting the popcorn ready."

"It better be sweet. I can't stand it salty!"

"Don't you worry those cute lil blonde curls of yours, Al! I got sweet!"

"Guys, aren't you being a little premature with your food? I mean, we haven't even decided on what movie we're going to watch yet."

"John's got a point. The food will be cold by the time we finally make a decision."

"Yeah, well John's not the one making the popcorn, ape face."

"What did you just call me?"

"He called you ape face, Scott. I didn't think your hearing was getting THAT bad."

"Can it, Virg."

John felt himself smile as a cushion was suddenly launched across the room, smacking into Scott's face. Gordon laughed and sat down in-between Virgil and Alan, holding the large bowl of popcorn close to his chest.

"So fellas, what are we actually going to watch then?" Alan asked, grabbing a fistful of popcorn from the bowl, "And John, please don't say Star Wars again. If I have to sit through any more of those badly animated movies then I'm going to make sure you take up permanent residence on board Thunderbird 5!"

"That wouldn't work, stupid. He'd enjoy that." Gordon put in, dropping a few pieces of popcorn in his mouth.

"You bet I would. Besides, you're on about the prequels! We haven't seen the original three films in ages!" John grinned and shook his head.

"I don't care, we're still not watching them." Alan stated, folding his arms.

"Okay then, what about a horror movie? It's been a while since we've watched one of those." John suggested.

"Yeah guys, he's right. Hey Scott, put on that old film about the massive spiders! You know how much Virgil likes that one."

"Don't you dare, Scott!" Virgil replied tensely, "That film gives me the creeps! Can't we watch a comedy instead?

"Virgil, you always say that." Alan moaned.

Gordon laughed, "It's because he doesn't like watching horror flicks before his bedtime, right Virgie?"

Virgil blushed in response, "That's not it at all! I just prefer comedies!"

Gordon smirked, "Just admit you're a scaredy cat."

"Shut up, the pair of you." Scott butted in before the argument could escalate. "I fancy watching Star Trek anyway."

John shot a seething glare in his direction and shook his head slowly, causing Scott to sweatdrop.

"Uh, alright, I guess we're not watching Star Trek then." He gulped.

"Ooh ooh! What about Cars?" Alan piped up, "You can never go wrong with Disney!"

"It's Pixar, you moron." Virgil grumped, crossing his arms, "But no, let's watch something a little more action orientated. How about Die Hard? That's one of my favourites!"

"Dude, you can only watch Die Hard at Christmas! It's practically illegal to watch it at any other time of year!" Gordon said.

"I hate to admit it, but Gordon's right. It is technically a Christmas movie." John added.

"That's like saying The Nightmare Before Christmas is a Halloween movie! It's actually a Christmas movie but people keep saying it's a Halloween movie just because it's set in Halloween Town!" Virgil complained.

"Big deal. The film still sucks anyway." Alan moaned, stealing some more popcorn. "Can you just make your minds up please, because you're all doing my head in now."

"Well you're not exactly helping, blondie." Scott rolled his eyes.

"You guys are supposed to be the mature adults and you can't even make a simple decision!" Alan frowned.

"So you're saying that you're not a mature adult?" Scott smirked.

Gordon snorted in laughter at the remark, and the fact that his oldest brother had quipped it. John rolled his eyes and pulled himself to his feet, struggling a little because of how tightly he was wedged between his brothers. Once he was upright he strolled over to the shelf containing the DVDs and pulled one out, hiding it in front of him so his brothers could not see it. He then made his way over to the DVD player, switched it on slowly as to create a subtle tension which his four brothers crammed onto the couch could immediately sense. John ignored their anticipated gazes.

"What are you putting on, John?" Virgil asked.

John just gave an innocent smile and leisurely raised the DVD case up in full view of his brothers, an iconic picture pasted across it. Scott and Alan groaned.

"I don't want Star Wars on!" Alan scowled, folding his arms like a petulant child. "That movie is so boring!"

"It is not boring Alan Tracy, you take that back." John reprimanded, lowering the case. "None of you are making a decision so I am for once. I'm putting it on." He got onto his knees, preparing to slide the disk into the DVD player.

"He's putting it on."

"I'm putting it on."

"He's gonna do it."

"I'm gonna do it."

"He's gonna do it."

"Gordon..."

Gordon stuck out his tongue. "Couldn't resist."

A few moments later, all five Tracys were crammed back on the sofa; two annoyed, two indifferent and one fanboying excitedly as the opening credits of A New Hope flashed across the television screen. Alan rolled his eyes and glared at his blonde older brother, John not noticing as he was too busy watching the opening credits.

After watching the first scenes of the movie, Gordon spoke up. "Wait, I don't get it... When does Layla make an appearance?"

"That's Leia. She's right there, wearing the white dress."

"Oh. I thought that was Padme."

"Padme is Luke's mom. She's not in this movie."

"Then who are those other two parents of his?"

"They're his adoptive parents, Gordon." John replied, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Oh. So who's his dad?"

John shot Gordon an irritated look and the auburn man put his hands up defensively. "Okay okay, no more questions!"

"It's Vader anyway, doofus. Remember the iconic quotes?" Virgil asked, hugging a cushion to his chest.

"I don't pay attention to such trivial matters." Gordon joked.

"But you're willing to watch a goldfish swim around in circles for eight hours straight?" Alan put in.

"That was research!"

Scott rolled his eyes. "Sure it was."

"Guys, hush up will ya?" Came John's annoyed voice.

A little while later, Gordon spoke up again. "Wait wait wait. So Luke and Han fall in love with Leia but Leia's Luke's sister and they don't know that until the last film so in the first- I mean fourth film she kisses him and then she kisses him in the next film along with falling for Han Solo who thinks she loves her brother even though she doesn't know that yet?"

"You make it sound so simple!" Alan chuckled.

After another death stare from John, the two shut up. Until Virgil spoke up.

"Right, I'm going to bed." He announced.

"But Virg, it's only just started!" John whined, pointing at the screen.

"I know but I'm tired and the two children are annoying me." He stood up. "Goodnight." The artist left the room, leaving his four brothers on the couch.

"C-Children?" Alan spluttered.

"Goodnight Virg!" Scott called after him.

"Well this was pointless." Gordon stated, finishing off the popcorn and standing up.

"What, you're leaving too?" Alan asked.

Gordon stretched his arms above his head. "Yeah, I'm gonna go for a swim. Coming Alan?"

"Yeah actually, I think I will. Scott?"

Scott shook his head. "I'm gonna go make myself a snack. Seeya later John."

Without taking his eyes off of the television, John waved his brothers off, too engrossed with the movie to politely dismiss them as he normally did.

The three Tracys slipped out of the room and went their separate ways, leaving John alone on the sofa. The blonde smiled to himself.

This is why the Tracy boys never watched movies together.


End file.
